


True to Another, True to Oneself

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Public Display of Affection, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	True to Another, True to Oneself

“Hey, baby,” she said, running up to him and giving him a kiss. Normally, he wasn’t the type for PDA of any kind, but Y/N was so energetic and outgoing that he couldn’t help but get caught up in her enthusiasm. 

Morgan’s head snapped up in surprise. “Woah, Pretty Boy coming in with the PDA. Woo!!” Spencer blushed and sat down as Y/N went back to her desk, but no one was letting it go. It was kind of making him uncomfortable.

“Kiss him again!” Garcia called out from down the hallway. “I missed it!”

Spencer was hesitant to start up any more PDA in the office. He was aware of the rules that were in place about things like that and he didn’t want to offend anyone, so as she came over and sat on his lap, placing her legs crossed on top of his desk, he whispered to her. “Do you really think we should be doing this kind of thing in front of everyone?”

“Aww, why not babe?” she asked, leaning in and pressing another kiss to his rosy pink lips. He loved her - he really did, but PDA wasn’t his thing, especially in a professional capacity. 

“Because it’s not professional.” He leaned in to make it look like they were just having a private conversation, the hooting and hollering of their teammates making everything even more uncomfortable. “Can we not do this kind of thing in work?”

As she pulled back, she smiled, but he could see in her eyes that she was hurt. Only from spending so much time with someone could you see the sadness behind the smile. “Sure, honey,” she replied, walking back to her desk without so much as a glance. 

When she returned to her desk, she turned around and gave everyone on the team one of her trademarked laughs - the loud, boisterous kind he fell in love with, but again, he knew what she was thinking behind the mask. She was such a light in the darkness, always loud and happy, making jokes, being open about what and who she loved. He was always more private about that sort of thing. 

He loved her, but they were so different. Was love enough to get them through? There was next to nothing he wouldn’t do for her, to keep her safe and loved, but maybe they were too different to make a relationship last. Pulling out his phone, he texted her, asking if she was okay and if she was mad at him.

“I’m not, Spence,” she responded. “I…I don’t know what I am. Hurt maybe? I don’t know.”

His breath hitched up. The woman he loved was unable to put her feelings into order. “I love you. You know that. It’s just the PDA thing that makes me uncomfortable.”

“But why? It’s not like we’re gonna get fired. Hell, the Bureau rules on that sort of thing are in place because of Rossi, and it’s not as if I was sticking my tongue down your throat.”

An uncertain silence fell over the office. Everyone went back to their work, but stole glances at Spencer and Y/N, who were obviously texting each other and obviously not happy about something. After trying to form a coherent thought, Spencer texted her back. “No, but people judge. I’m used to being judged, Y/N. And not in a good light. There are just some things I want to keep separate.”

“I guess I can understand that,” she texted. Very shortly after they started dating, Spencer told her about what happened to him as a child. She wouldn’t have wished that on her worst enemy and apparently, a big piece of his mind still resided in that dark place. “I just…I love you, Spence. I’ve always been the kind of person to wear my heart on my sleeve, so not being able to do that…it’s weird for me. I don’t know. I’ll work on it.”

“Thank you,” he replied. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

With that wrapped up, both of them returned their phones to their pockets and started filling out their paperwork. When Spencer looked up toward his girlfriend, he saw a change yet again. She glanced his way with a soft smile, but it was obvious that she was hurt. He made a mental note to ask her if there was something he needed to know about her past - about why this hurt her so much, but he was so afraid.

He’d never fallen in love before, so now that he had, he didn’t want to lose that feeling. For the past few months, he thought they were good and that nothing could come between them, despite their differences, but now he was wondering if that was all a pipe dream. Maybe he’d been foolish. 

Could he come out of his shell a little bit to give her the kind of relationship she wanted? Could she tone it down a bit for him? Was it right for either of them to act against their nature for the sake of a relationship? As he got up to go to the bathroom, stealing another glance at Y/N, he contemplated continuing the conversation right now, but that was along the lines of PDA. Instead, he’d wait until they got home and then he’d ask her about their relationship. He wanted to make it work. Losing out on the first woman he’d ever truly loved would break his heart, but he also didn’t know how to be someone he wasn’t. They had a lot to talk about.


End file.
